This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Typically, gaskets used for sealing battery covers in electric or hybrid electric vehicles have been very large die cut foam type gaskets. In order to get the required power from the electric batteries, these battery cases and covers are very large. In some cases much greater than one meter square and in some cases one meter by two meter. If the gasket were to be molded using a platen size equal to the gasket, the capital cost for the press would be very high and unfortunately the use of the press would be fairly limited to these battery gaskets. Accordingly, the present disclosure provides a gasket design that creates the opportunity to reduce the molding footprint of the part and can reduce the capital requirement to mold these large gaskets.